Beast-Kin of Zero
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Like most of the Familiar of Zero stories, Louise summons a familiar other then Saito. However the this familiar comes from her world, on a continent across the ocean called Terre de Bêtes. Her familiar is a Beast-Kin known as Catori Naomi and together they are going to shake the foundation of Halkegenia.
1. Introduction

It was another day, just like any other. It was morning, the sun just beginning to peek through the gap in the curtains to disturb the slumber of a petite pink-haired girl; one Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere.

Eventually giving into the futility of continued attempts to sleep, her eyes open to find them landing on black hair that lay sprawled out on the pillow.

Sitting up in shock, she find herself looking at a dark skinned girl. Black cat ears with the tips red twitch on top of her head, while a black cat tail with a red tip lay curled around her waist and leg. It was this scene that made Louise think back to how this had happened. How she had summoned a Beast-Kin as a familiar.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

 _I just came up with something after reading a lot of Familiar of Zero Fanfictions and finding hardly any with a female character. I won't work on this as fast, because I'm also going to be working on my other fanfiction Ruby's Faunus. So updates won't happen automatically._

 _Leave a review and tell me what you guy's think._


	2. Chapter One

It was the day of the Spring Time Familiar Summoning event. Louise was anticipating what was to come, knowing that she had to summon a familiar if there was any hopes of her not being expelled from this school.

Sighing, she found herself regretting telling her rival, a Germania by the name of Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, that she would summon a beautiful, strong, divine familiar.

She watches as Kirche summons a Salamander, while Tabitha, a short blue haired girl, summons a dragon. "Next Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!" The professor said. He was an older man with an almost bald head and went by the name of Jean Cobalt.

She sighs shaking her head as she starts to walk up to the summoning circle.

"Try not to mess up to badly Zero!" A student shouted from the crowd. Louise gripped her wand tightly causing her knuckles to turn white.

She does what the other students do, but nothing happens except for an explosion. "Perhaps she summoned a familiar that is an explosion." One of the students joked. The others laughed but Louise ignored them.

Instead she closes her eyes as she focuses all of her willpower on the spell needed to summon her familiar before she begins her chant.

"My strong, beautiful, divine familiar. Where ever you are on this planet, I plead to you from the depths of my heart. Please come forth, rather you are Beast, Dragon, or Spirit I call to you for your aid."

She could feel as the was released, causing an explosion. This one felt different to her though. Not like the other spell that she had cast.

Yet the courtyard was quiet, before the students began to laugh at Louise for messing up. She ignores it, looking deeply into the smoke. She could barley make out the outline of ears and a tail. But nothing else.

"Professor Cobalt, I think there is something within the smoke." Louise says, causing the professor to look with narrowed eyes at where a familiar should be summoned. Seeing that his student is right, he quickly casts a wind spell, causing the smoke to dissipate.

A gasp resounded throughout the entirety of the courtyard as the students could only stare at familiar that Louise had summoned. Yet, they couldn't tell if it was a beast, or a Human.

What the students were confused of was that it was a girl. Long black hair sprawled down her back tied in a pony tail by a red ribbon. Her skin tone was dark, as dark as Kirche's own skin tone. Red colored eyes shone brightly.

Yet this wasn't what confused the students, it was the fact that on top of the girl's head were black cat ears. The tips of the ears a blood red color. A tail swayed lazily behind her, the tip of the tail also blood red.

The girl was wearing strange clothing too. She was wearing red long divided trousers, and a white hip length jacket. Her feet were covered by weird looking sandals.

The girl's red eyes take in the surrounding students, before opening her mouth to reveal four small but sharp looking canine teeth. Then she spoke.

"Humana loreiver ama Ilu?" Though they couldn't understand what she had said, they could tell by the tone of her voice that she had asked a question. The girl huffed finding that nobody answered her question. "Ilu evin dara silku!" She hisses out, her posture tense.

Professor Cobalt gripped his staff, serious expression on his face. "Miss. Valliere might I suggest that you finish the familiar contract." He advised.

Louise nodded, seeing reason with his words. She carefully began to take a few steps forward. At the sign of movement, the mysterious cat girl's eyes automatically went to Louise's face.

The look in those eyes caused Louise to pause. It was like a predator observing their prey before they strike. It looked both beautiful and deadly at the same time.

The cat girl's posture didn't relax, but she did allow Louise to come closer to her. Each step that she took made Louise feel even more nervous. Something told Louise that Professor Cobalt knew what the girls race was. As she stepped closer, she slowly pulled her wand out as to not frighten the girl.

When she was in front of the girl, she began to wave her wand around all the while chanting. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make her my familiar." She chanted those words over and over all the while the girl watched interested at the spell. Then to the shock of the girl and embarrassment of Louise she kissed her.

As Louise pulled away, a splitting pain came from the back of the cat girl's hand. She hisses before speaking in that strange language of hers. "Vara iviar kil cilver til mana!?" Louise backed several feet away.

Professor Cobalt carefully walked up to the girl. He turned over her hand, finding runes that he had never seen before being etched on them. "Tilverse il kil'ure fartha!" The girl hissed as she glared at the professor.

Professor Cobalt sighs, dropping her hand. He quickly casts a translation spell. "Can you understand me?" Cobalt questioned.

"Yes, Human. Now answer the question I had ask where am I?" The girl said rather rudely. Cobalt nods studying the girl more closely.

"You are at Tristan Academy of Magic on the continent of Halkeginia." Cobalt answered her simply. "Now I must ask you a question. Your from the continent across the vast ocean, the one called Terre de Bêtes aren't you?"

The girl nods, eyeing the professor strangely. "That is what you Humans call it." She says. Jean Cobalt nods, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That means that you are a Beast-Kin." It wasn't a question but a statement. Louise listening along to the conversation found herself wondering how Professor Cobalt knew this information.

"Professor what is a Beast-Kin? " She questioned. Cobalt turned to look at his student.

"Well Miss. Valliere, a Beast-Kin is a race that comes from across the ocean. Terre de Bêtes is believed to be where a lot of spirits come from." He sighs, shaking his head. "But enough about that. Congratulation miss. Valliere, it took two tries to summon the familiar, but you have succeed in the Springtime Familiar Summoning." Louise nods huge smile on her face.

Her familiar though looks at her, studying her face. "What is a familiar?" She questioned. This caused both the Louise and Cobalt to look at her.

"A familiar is normally a creature that makes a contract with a mage as a servant. They normally can be used to gather rare ingredients, or the mage can use them to enhance there senses. They are also to protect their master." Cobalt watched as the girl's ears twitched. "Because you are a Beast-Kin, that means Louise will be able to see through your senses and you will be able to protect her from harm."

"I can not." The girl says. Cobalt sighs shaking his head.

"It is already to late."

"Then remove the runes." The girl demanded.

Cobalt shakes his head, thinking of how best to tell this girl. "It is impossible to remove them when already engraved." He listens as the girl curses in her native tongue.

She sighs shaking her head, body tense as ever. "I can not stay here. I am High Priestess of the Valore Tribe. The spirits will grow restless without me." She said.

"I'm sorry." Cobalt apologized. Louise bit her lip, watching as tears welled up in her familiar's red eyes. She felt horrible now. "Perhaps you should return to your room Miss. Valliere, as I'm sure you are exhausted."

With that being said Cobalt walked back to the building leaving Louise with her new familiar.

Louise suddenly found herself being glared at by red eyes the color of endless blood on a ruby. "This is your fault." The girl accused.

Louise hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was happened." She apologized. The girl though sighed shaking her head.

"No, matter. It is probably by the will of the spirits that I arrive here and become you're familiar. So master, will you show me to our room?" Her familiar questioned. Louise blinked at the sudden mood change. Nodding, she began leading her familiar to her room before suddenly remembering something.

"Wait, what is your name?" She questioned. The cat girl looks back at Louise, ruby colored eyes boring into hers.

"Catori Naomi."

 ** _-Line Break-_**

 _Here is the first chapter of the Beast-Kin of Zero. I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this._

 _Be aware that it has been awhile since I've watched the Familiar of Zero a long while. So this story won't follow the same plot as FoZ. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay so I had realized I had messed up Colbert's name, I had originally read it as Cobalt for some reason, but that might have to do with how they are spelt very similar, and my brain didn't catch it._

 _ **-Line Break- **_

_Beast-Kin are one of the more fascinating races that are believed to exist. The Beast-Kin are unique in the fact that their priests and priestess have magic far beyond any other race other then the spirits that they worship. I find myself intrigued by how much of the Beast-Kin keep their animal senses. It is a widely accepted theory that the Beast-Kin were created from the six Great Spirits. It is believed that those of the Valore tribe who are high priestesses are descendants of the Great Spirit of Darkness. Further study of the Beast-Kin must be committed. - Text from the research journal of Count Francis de La Avesnes_

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Louise shakes her head of the memories. It wouldn't do to wallow in the guilt. A large smile starts to settle itself on Louise's face, as she thinks about how she had summoned what Professor Colbert said was a Beast-Kin. Since today they had no classes, it would be ideal that Louise learned as much of her familiar as possible.

Silently watching as the taller girl slowly starts to awaken, the petite mage can't help but smile to herself. Getting up so as not to disturb her familiar, she begins to undress then get herself dressed. Looking at the sleeping cat Beast-Kin, she decides to head to breakfast. Walking down to the breakfast.

The mess hall was quiet, as students prayed to the Founder Brimir. Taking her seat, she felt all eyes on her. Blinking she looks up, unsure why all the students are staring at her.

"What is it?" She asks, frown in place. The students say nothing at first before Kirche speaks up.

"We are just wondering where that familiar of yours is Zero." A sly smile appears on her face. "Me personally I would love to see if that girl's tongue is like a cat."

It took Louise a second to realize what the Germania was talking about. Going over the words in her head, she flames red as realization dawns on her.

She glares heavily at the Dark skinned woman for the comment before speaking. "Keep your hands off her Zerbst!" The rather furious pink haired girl hissed.

"Oh and why should I do that Zero?" Kirche raised anot eyebrow goading the short tempered girl on.

Slamming the palm of her hand onto the table she growls out the words, "Because she is a high priestesses where she comes from. Do you want to be strikes down by the Founder for taking away the chastity of a religious leaders even one that does not follow the founder?"

Louise couldn't have predicted the uproar that comment would make. Many of the surronding students began ton whisper and point at her.

Louise hadn't just summoned a girl who wasn't even a Human, she had summoned a girl that was the religious leader. It was heresy and if the inquisitors of the church of learned of this then it would most certainly result in the execution of both familiar and mage.

Of course that is assuming they maneuver against Louse and risk a political outcry. From either mother of Louise or even Germania who had a sort of respect for the Valliere.

Louise was about to say more but the doors to the hate mess hall opened to reveal the form of Louise's familiar.

Eyeing the crowd in distaste, she tries to find the one who had summoned her. It was no easy task because of her master's height.

She finally spotted a head of pink hair, and she pushes through the gathered students before she sits down at the table.

Louise doesn't look at her instead looking directly at Kirche who doesn't seem at all intimidated by the glare. Catori looks between the two of them, tail swaying lazily and ears twitching at every little sound.

Finally Kirche walks away and the chatter resumes. Feeling eyes on her, the cat girl turns her head to find Louise staring at her rather intensely.

"What is it?" The question came from her mouth.

Louise looks thoughtful frown on her face. She opens her mouth to speak, about to say something before shutting it and shaking her head.

"You can ask me master, I don't really mind." It was not like Louise bore Catori any bad will. Though a small part of her was still blaming the petite girl for taking her from her home, she accepted that if the spirits hadn't wanted her to leave the shrine, then the spell wouldn't have worked.

"Well today is a day for us to learn about each other." Louise tells the Beast-Kin.

 _'Ah so it's no diffrent then when one of the Beast-Kin finally contacts thein spirit-animal.'_ Catori thought to herself.

"Well then what is your question?" The cat girl took a bite of some fish that was on the table. It was rather dry, but Catori didn't mind it.

"Well umm... how old are you?"

The shrine maiden takes another bite of the fish before speaking, fangs tearing into the meat.

"I've seen eighteen winters so far." Louise nods and they eat in silence finishing their meal.

It was when they returned back to the privacy of their room did Louise ask another quesion.

"Yesterday you had said you were from the Valore tribe what type of tribe is that?"

The question was a legitimate one. Louise found the Beast-Kin fascinating. Maybe it was because she desired to learn more about a strange land diffrent from Halkeginia.

"The Valore tribe is made up of those with cat tails and ears. We are a rather large tribe, and have survived the harshest of the northern winters thanks to the use of Fire Crystals and Spirits." Louise nodded, looking thoughtful for a bit.

"You said you were a high priestess, what does that mean?" And it was a legitimate question. How was one selected to become a High Priestess?

It was here that Catori seemed unsure of ifaction she wanted to answer this. It was after all a secrete of the Beast-Kin, but she was no longer in her land. Finally deciding to answer she looks in determination at Louise.

"A high priestess is selected by the number of Spirit-Animals and Guardians. Before you ask the required number is six, the same number as the Great Spirits. Among the surronding tribes I have the most spirits." She says.

Louise paled. Spirits were dangerous beings something not meant to be trifled with. They were powerful creatures that had to be negotiated with. The fact her familiar had over six of them was unbelievable.

Swallowing the saliva that had built in her mouth she tries to gather her thoughts before speaking again.

"So h-how many do you have?"

Catori had an amused expression on her face at how pale her master looked. She closed her eyes, feeling the link the spirits have with her.

"If I had to say it is about ten. Among those ten, six of them are elemental spirits. The other four are spirits of nature." Louise nods.

Everything about Catori intrigued her. They spent a little bit longer talking, before a knock came from the door. Going to open it, Catori found herself staring athe a maid with dark hair and eye.

"I was asked to retrieve Miss. Valliere and her familiar and bring them to the Headmaster Osmond." The maid said. She kept her eyes averted to the ground not daring to look up into Catori's ruby red ones. Suddenly there was a shuffle of activity from behind the cat girl as Louise appeared.

"Oh so it was you Siesta." Louise spoke smiling to the maid. Siesta had found Louise one day, crying close to the kitchen. That day had been rather bad for her, as she had been pranked by a water mage who decided to have water appear above her head. The next thing Louise knew was that she had been completely soaked.

With her peers laughing at her, Louise ran from the room in tears.

Siesta was kind enough to talk to her, and get her some tea. And as they talked, Louise found that she rather liked the girl.

And so it was that day that Louise gained a friend who wasn't her older sister.

"Yes, Headmaster Osmond wanted to talk to you, I volunteered to come fetch you. I hope you don't mind Louise." Siesta gave a smile to her noble friend. Louise returned the smile before shutting her door and following behind the maid.

Her familiar was right behind her. On the way there Louise talked to Siesta about a lot of rather unimportant thing. Siesta listened attentively, loving the tales that Louise always told.

Catori also listened as it seemed that Louise was talking about a book. The book it seems was about a group of Pirates with a disgraced noble trying to receive a treasure that will allow the disgrace noble to become king of the pirates.

It wasn't long before the talking stopped and they arrived outside of the headmaster's office. Saying goodbye to Louise, Siesta quickly went back to her other duties.

Knocking on the door, an old man's voice came from the other side.

"Come in." Opening the door, Louise took a step inside finding Headmaster Osmond looking rather attentively at a letter. "Might I offer you a lemon drop?" He questioned. Louise made a face declining while Catori looked at the bowl of sweets in curiosity.

"You called for us Headmaster?" The pink haired girl questioned. Osmond nods, serious expression on his face.

"I have recived a letter from your family Miss. Valliere. " Louise pale.

"Is that a bad thing?" Catori questioned unsure why this would warrant them coming to Osmond's office.

"Normally it's not, however it says that Miss. Valliere's mother had left a few days ago and is coming to visit." Osmond mouth widened in a smile at the horrified expression on Louise's face.

Taking a deep breath, she felt like she was going to be sick. "W-when is she coming?" She asked.

Osmond looked at the letter in hand. "By the date of the letter we can expect her by..." he stops talking quietly calculating in his head. "Tomorrow at noon."

It was as if everything shut down inside of the youngest daughter of the Valliere. The words tomorrow afternoon swirling in her mind.

With the thought of her mother coming to visit, and all those thoughts and feelings of said upcoming visit. Louise did the only thing she was capable of doing.

She fainted.

 ** _Line Break_**

 _And we are done with that chapter. I'm trying to fix all the mistakes that come with this chapter. I don't know how well that is going, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far. Hope you guys enjoy this. Catori is quickly becoming one of my favorite characters._


	4. Chapter Three

_Among the numerous tribes of the Beast-Kin, six of them are blessed by one of the six Great Spirits._

 _The Valore tribe is blessed by the Spirit of Darkness Valdis. The Valore tribe is made up of cat Beast-Kin. They can see in the dark and are good at casting dark spells._

 _The second tribe is the Kiyiya tribe is against the Valore tribe. They are blessed by the Spirit of Light Anpaytoo. They are skilled with manipulating the light. The Kiyiya tribe is made up of wolf Beast-Kin._

 _The third tribe is the Honaw tribe. This tribe is blessed by the Spirit of Earth Liwanu. The Honaw tribe is made up of different types of Bears. They are also very skilled Earth mages._

 _The fourth tribe is known as the Sinopa. The Sinopa tribe is blessed by the spirit of Fire Agi. They make up a lot of fox Beast-Kin and can burn an entire mountain to ash._

 _The fifth tribe is known as the Yahto. They have been blessed by the Spirit of Water, Tooantuh. Many of the Yahto Beast-Kin are made of up of aquatic Beast-Kin and they build cities underwater. They are very skilled healers able to heal most diseases that we in Halkeginia have not been able to cure._

 _The sixth and final tribe is known as the Whoali. They were blessed by Sahkonteic the Spirit of Wind. Most of the Whoali are bird Beast-Kin and so they have wings that can help them fly. They can cause huge tornados that can cut through the landscape and cause devastation._

 _There are even more tribes that have been blessed by a Nature spirit, but are not as widespread as the six great tribes as they are known. When true contact is established between Halkeginia and Terre de Bêtes, I wonder what tribe the kingdoms will back._

 _-A Comprehensive Guide to the Tribes of the Beast-Kin by Count Francis de La Avesnes_

Louise was dreaming. It was one of those dreams where you knew you were dreaming. She dreamt of a land far across the ocean. A place where spirits roamed freely. sprawling mountains were numerous, where there was a sea inland. Where large crystals floated and magic was free to roam. Yes, Louise dreamed. The dream soon changed though, and she then found herself on a large floating island. There were several colors in the sky with a circle of moons. The island itself was made up of crystal.

 **"So you are Catori's master. The one who inscribed those damnable runes on her hand. Their influence is hard to ward off."** A booming voice spoke. Louise quickly looked all around, but she couldn't find anyone around.

"Whose there?! Show yourself!" She demanded. A booming chuckle could be heard, and in a tornado of flames a creature appeared. It stood on four legs, underneath it's feet fire could be seen licking up from the ground. It's face looked like that of a wolf, but it's tail resembled a foxes. On it's back were two draconic wings. Louise squeaked unsure of what she was looking at. "W-who are you?" She questioned fear lacing her voice.

The creature gave another deep chuckle. **"My name is Kagutsuchi little Human. I am a spirit of fire bound to Catori. And you, you are the master of my charge."** The eyes of Kagutsuchi seemed to glow red as he spoke. The flames around his feet growing larger. **"I should burn you to ashes while you sleep but my charge would not be pleased if I did so."** Still though fire seemed to snake around Louise's ankle and up her leg burning the skin there. **"But there was nothing about causing you the trauma of what it is like to be burned to ashes over and over again."** And with that, Louise was engulfed in a pillar of flame.

She screamed as the flames burned her skin. Tears went down her face only to be evaporated into steam by the heat. She was burned to ash. Kagutsuchi looked rather amused at the ashes of where her body was for a moment. The grin stretching his face rather disturbing. Then Louise's body reappeared and she was living and breathing again.

 **"Oh, don't worry you won't die."** The laughter that came with that sentence would haunt Louise for years to come.

 **Outside of the Dream World**

Catori was watching over her little master, as she dreamed. Her eyes took in the face covered by pink strands of hair. She gave a smile. That smile was then turned around into a frown. She was still worried about her tribe. Without her there it was only a matter of time before the Kiyiya tribe actually decided to begin an all out war. Or what if Valdis decided to destroy the surrounding landscape out of boredom.

This was even more likely then the Kiyiya tribe starting a war with the Valore tribe. After all it was a well known fact that Valdis was a the one who hated boredom and would do anything to relieve it hence why it was the duty of the High Priestess to keep Valdis entertained. Really though there was also a chance of her come across the sea if only to retrieve her favored high priestess.

As she was thinking about she didn't notice Louise tossing and turning in bed. It was only when Louise whimpered did she realize that she was having a bad dream. Red eyes taking in the shivering, sweating, and whimpering form of her master; Catori quickly begins waking her. "Louise wake up, you're having a nightmare." She kept shaking the petite mage, but to no avail. Instead she was met with only to receive even more whimpering.

Looking around for something that would assist her in awakening Louise, she decides to pour a jug of water on her head. The pink haired girl jumped up, fist coming up with her. Catori had no time to react as the fist suddenly slammed into her nose. She yelps falling back off the chair she had been sitting in and hitting the ground with a rather loud thump.

Clutching her nose she looks up to see Louise hair casting shadows onto her face. "Um... Louise it's me." The cat girl said rather nervously. She watches as Louise grabs the wand that was on the nightstand.

"Familiar!" She barked, causing Catori to jump. She could see that Louise wasn't that pleased with her. Sweat dripped from the petite mage down her face, and her fac4 was still pale.

 _'By the Six Great Spirits_ what did she dream about?' Catori found herself questioning. She noticed that Louise was shaking, rather from fear or anger she didn't know. It also didn't help Catori that her nose was bleeding, but luckily not broken.

"I had a very strange nightmare, do you want to know about it?" Louise asked, but the tone of her voice left no room for saying no. The shadows moved revealing that her master's face was as cold as steel. She gulped suddenly feeling like she was staring at somebody completely different. "I remember a being of fire, the head of a wolf, the tail of a fox, and the wings of a dragon. This being said that it was a spirit bound to you." She spoke slowly causing Catori to shake.

"Um... I don't understand Louise." She spoke with uncertainty in her voice. Louise gave a chilling smile, something that didn't really belong on her face. She crept closer to her familiar until their face was only a few inches apart.

"Its name was Kagutsuchi, and I was burned over and over again. I felt the flames burn my skin away and then burned my bones until it was ash. Tell me why exactly would I dream about something like that." The more she spoke, the paler the raven haired girl's face became. Red eyes widened in horror as realization dawned on her.

 _'He didn't'_ Mentally she searches through the spirits bound to her, and she can feel immense sadistic satisfaction coming from the spirit of fire. _'He did.'_ She thought. She suddenly yelped when she felt somebody yank on her tail. "Noooooo!" She shouts. She was almost sure that everybody heard that. Louise ignores the scream, eyes screaming with rage. She tugs on the tail harder causing more pain to shoot through Catori. "Please forgive me, I will make sure to punish him!" Catori cries trying to escape from her evil master.

Louise's eyes widened in realization that it wasn't dream, before she tugged even harder. "Silence!" She orders. She yanks on the tail again, causing another scream of pain. A slightly sadistic smile came onto her face, as she found herself rather enjoying the screams. _'It is after all just me punishing my familiar.'_ She stated in her mind.

Meanwhile Catori decided to try to ignore the pain of somebody tugging on her tail, and closed her eyes. Slowly she felt herself drifting away a little, not physically but in the spiritual sense. Looking side of her soul, she stood on an island with ash littering the ground and dead tries lit on fire. The sky was the color of flames blocked partially by the smoke rising up into it.

Standing before her was her Spirit Guardian of Fire. "Kagustuchi!" She yelled at the spirit of fire. His head turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "I told you not to do anything to her!" She shouted, slightly annoyed with her spirit guardian.

 **"You only told me not to kill her through her dreams, I only traumatized her. But I will admit I wasn't expecting this sort of sadistic outcome, it does warm my heart to see somebody finally teaching you a lesson."** The spirit said before throwing his head back and laughing. It was a well known fact that Catori had a rather lazy streak and when spirits did act up she dealt with them ruthlessly. This was refreshing for the spirit of fire to say the least. **"Plus it's just good that she didn't decide to say pull on your ear and tail at the same time. It's one o f the customs of the Valore Beast-Kin when proposing isn't it. Of course there is also biting, among other customs. I still remember that young man who tried to beat you in combat for your hand in marriage. That was a rather entertaining fight when you lit a certain part of his body on fire."** The spirit sighed in bliss remembering the pained screams.

"Sadist, you're a sadist!" Catori accused. Kagutsuchi just gives a deep chuckle, shaking his head at his charge.

 **"I never said I wasn't."**

Catori grumples shooting the Spirit of Fire a look, before returning back to the physical realm. She gives a small scream as more pain shoots through her body. Louise pulled even harder laughing slightly as her familiar gave another pained shout.

This all ceased when the door opened, and a woman steeped into the room. She had pink hair, but it was tied up. Her face was nearly identical to Louise's except it had a more mature look about it. Her eyes took in the scene before and she opened her mouth to speak. "I didn't know you were into such things Louise." The rather tightly controlled voice said.

Louise stuttered, looking at the woman before her and suddenly found herself staring wide eyed in fear. She looks at the what the woman was talking about, finding herself almost straddling Catori and her eyes widened. She quickly moves back on the bed, but the cat girl just lays on the ground.

Catori grabs her tail rubbing it soothingly before shooting Louise a rather nasty look. Louise ignores it to instead looking at the woman. The woman gave both of them a rather scary look, before Louise stuttered out a greeting.

"H-hello mother."

 _ **-Line Break-  
**_ _ **  
I'm going to be ending this here for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter Louise and Catori have a talk with umm... Karin, who decides to spar against Catori to measure her strength. Needless to say, Catori will lose rather badly too.**_

 _ **I'm slowly going to be working up on making these chapters longer as I get more use to the Familiar of Zero Universe again.**_

\


End file.
